Halloween Bechloe
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: It's Halloween! Beca hates this holiday, but it's their senior year and Chloe is ready to do anything to get Beca to celebrate it.


**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hey guys! So, it's been a while since I've written a Bechloe fic, but since it's Halloween and I kept seeing the interviews with Kendrick where she mentions Bechloe... I got inspired.  
I hope you all enjoy this one, I enjoyed writing it, and feel free to comment or send me prompts, either here or on twitter [BechloeL / inbalabramovitz] or tumblr [inbal-esh-world]. _**

**_Without further ado- here's the story! :)_**

B-

"It's Halloween!" Chloe burst into the room, squealing, she was still in her pajamas but looked like she'd been up and excited for hours. "hmm" I answer, closing my eyes again and almost falling back asleep when Amy drops onto my bed, almost crushing my toes in the process, and slaps my knee "get up!" she yells as I bite down an "ouch" and sit up. I hate Halloween.

C-

I _love_ Halloween! I love dressing up, I love giving treats out to little kids and I love going to haunted houses. I get a little scared, admittedly, but that's the point of haunted houses, right?!  
So- my goal this year is to get all the Bellas to dress up, but more specifically- Beca. She never dresses up, but I'm confident that this year I'll manage to get her to put on a costume and come out with us! So, that's what today is all about- convincing Beca.  
"Chloe, check it out!" I turn to see Stacie standing behind me in what looks like a cop's costume that was meant for a 5 year old girl that likes shorts. "Stace..." I start, but before I could finish Aubrey walks in and stops in her tracks, seeing Stacie, "Uh-" she says after a few seconds, but no other words come. "So, I'm taking that as a yes on this one, perfect!" Stacie hurries up the stairs, not giving us a chance to reply.  
"She's _gotta_ see there's something wrong with that costume… right?" Aubrey asks worriedly, I shake my head and she follows me into the lounge to see CR and Lilly's costumes.

B-

I get downstairs and head straight for the fridge in the kitchen, but someone's blocking my way, it's Aubrey, of course. "Hey Beca!" she calls, I try to see if I can pass her quickly and get to the fridge, but she's blocking the whole door. "Hey." I answer finally, giving up on getting breakfast, because once Aubrey starts- she doesn't finish. "So, listen, let's skip the small talk and get to the point- Chloe is going to try and get you to get dressed up this year again-" she says, but I'm only half focused because I'm actually really hungry and I'm fantasizing about the food I could be having at this moment… Aubrey, meanwhile, just keeps going- "can you please just agree? Just this time, the last chance Chloe has to do this?" I raise my eyebrows at her, it's not like Aubrey to make things easier for Chloe when it comes to convincing me. She doesn't say anything further, but she does move in the slightest, I take my chance and dive for the fridge- I make it. She rolls her eyes at me, preparing to say something else, when Chloe walks into the kitchen and smiles brightly at us. I try not to let her distract me, with her blue eyes and huge smile, as I get the milk out of the fridge, some cereal, a bowl and a spoon. I almost succeed, but as I'm taking the spoon, with everything else balanced in my hands, I look up exactly as she bends her neck slightly and her soft red hair falls to the side of her face, the spoon and bowl clatter on the floor. Shit.  
Chloe bends down quickly to pick it up for me, and in those few seconds she's not looking, I manage to pull myself together and mumble a thank you before placing the stuff on the table. God, why does she distract me so much?

C-

"Um, Bec? I wanted to ask you something..." I say, placing her bowl and spoon on the table slowly, she doesn't look up but I know she can hear me. "it's about the costumes..." I continue, no reaction yet, I take that as a good sign. "Do you think you can, maybe, join us…?" she's watching the milk pour onto the cereal, she puts the milk down slowly and mixes with her spoon. Still no reply, I wait a few more seconds, watching her wrist movements as she swirls the contents of her bowl. "Beca?" Aubrey asks, that's when she looks up, but not at me.  
"… okay." she answers and then stuffs a full spoon of cereal into her mouth and becomes silent. I can't believe it. "O- Okay? Is that what you said? Did I hear correctly?" I bend down to look her in the eye, make sure she means it. She swallows and looks straight at me for the first time in this whole conversation, she seems to hesitate, but I focus on her blue eyes, they may not be piercing blue but they are beautiful, she nods "yes." I smile widely and kiss her cheek. I skip out of there clapping, thinking of all the possible costumes- there are so many!

B-

I'm frozen. She- did that- did she- oh _god._ Someone claps onto my back, I barely register that Aubrey walked out, that I was alone. Chloe just kissed me. I mean, my cheek. Chloe just kissed my cheek. It takes a lot of strength to stop myself from touching the spot and I finish my breakfast quickly and still in a daze. Luckily, all this cheesiness didn't last long, because the moment I came into the lounge everyone was there, waiting for me with clothes [or costumes] to try on. What on earth did I get myself into?!  
"Okay, Bec, we each have a costume for you, so which do you w-" Chloe starts, but I interrupt her and point at Amy, Stacie and CR- "No, I am not going to be… whatever that is." they all yell, curse or do their own sort of mini-fit ["Wha- Fuck yo- you didn't even see it- UGH"] before flinging their ideas to different sides of the room and folding their arms. Aubrey gives me a death stare and I see, form the corner of my eye, Jessica and Ashley put their hands behind their backs and sit down discreetly. That leaves Chloe and Flo. I turn to Flo first, she was staring into space but seemed to feel someone's eyes on her, "oh! Yeah, so when I was 10 we had a chicken that on Hallowee-" CR puts her hand on her and shakes her head, after looking around she sits down too and gets back to her daydream.  
"So that leaves me!" Chloe exclaims, she sounds less excited now than she did earlier… at that moment I decide to agree to whatever she has to offer because, well, it's Chloe.

C-

I feel Aubrey's hand touch my shoulder lightly as I take a deep breath and show Beca my suggestion. Her eyes widen slightly, she looks it up and down before saying anything- "Oh- and- uh… what are you gonna be?" she fiddles with one of her rings, she's so cute when she's nervous. I pick up the white dress from the couch and show it to her, "I thought it would be nice, because i'm ginger and you loved the Flintstones as a kid..." I trail off, watching her every movement, but she seems to be frozen.  
Amy coughs and she blinks, a smile spreads across her lips- "I love it." She takes a step toward me and point as the polka-dot dress meant for her, "so am I a Fred or a Freddie?" she smiles even wider and I feel myself relax. She liked it, she actually likes it.

B-

"Uh- Chloe?" I call, after more than 5 minutes of trying to get into the dress without ripping it with no success, the door to the bathroom opens a second later and she stops in her tracks. I suddenly remember that I'm technically just in my underwear and bra, great. "A little help?" I ask, she closes the door, not looking me in the eye, even though she's seen me naked once when we barely even knew each other… Still, this felt somehow more awkward. "Turn around" she instructs softly, I turn with my back to her and feel fleeting touches of her hand and arm as she tries to get the dress down, after a little rough pulling it comes down with no tears. I turn back to face her, I'm about to say thank you or something even more stupid when her eyes widen and she chuckles. "What?" I ask, she point at the side of the dress, there's a zip. I give in and laugh too, her laugh is adorable and, in my defense, infectious. Then there's a loud rapping on the door- "guys! Stop making out or whatever you're doing in there, we need to get ready!" it's Amy. I glance at Chloe, her face has gotten very red and she bites her lip as she opens the bathroom door and follows Amy, indicating I should come too.

C-

"So, kids should start knocking on the door in the next few minutes, by 11 we're out of here and at the haunted house, got it?" Aubrey announce, looking at each and every one of us in turn, we all nod and she gives Beca and me first shift at the door. She pushes us forward as the first knock is heard, I hear Beca grunt slightly as I open the door with a smile.  
The shift goes on for an hour, a lot of kids with different costumes knock on the door, some with their friends, some with their parents and some with their little siblings. I noticed Beca smiling at specific costumes, like the Cookie Monster or things she recognized from the past few years of actually seeing movies, like Darth Vader or Katniss Everdeen. Our last knock were two little kids with their older sister, they smiled widely at us- "trick or treat!" they yelled, they looked about the same age and maybe it was because they were so cute or because they were our last ones, Beca answered this time- "So what are you two?" she asked them faking innocence, they looked up at their older sister and she nodded encouragingly "I'm Mario!" "Luigi!" they seemed to really be enjoying themselves. "Well, Mario and Luigi, would you guys like a milkyway or a twix?" Beca asks, they each choose one and we close the door. Beca turns to me and laughs, "Don't look so surprised, you know I love Mario Bros." and then she walks off.

B-

I walk into the lounge and drop the basket of candies into CR's lap, "You're it." I say and plop down onto the couch to take a nap before the "Haunted House".

* A few hours later *

"Here we are! Everyone ready?" Aubrey stood at the front of the group, facing the door to the Haunted House. The driveway was full of carved pumpkins, candles, fake spiderwebs and spiders. I can't wait for this night to end.  
We join the crowd waiting at the door, slowly it opens, creaking, we walk in. A few more steps into the house and I look around- Bellas all around me, except… someone's missing. I stand on my tippy toes and try spotting a glint of her red hair, but it's nowhere to be seen. I hurry forward to Aubrey and Stacie- "Have you seen Chloe?" they shake their heads and immediately start searching too, in seconds we're all frantically looking around for her. "I'm gonna check outside." I tell them and make my way through the thick crowd back out the door.

C-

"Chloe?" my head jerks toward the sounds and the first thing I notice is the polka-dot dress, I raise my hand slightly, she spots me and walks over quickly. I make an effort not to stare as she runs her hands through her hair, a thing she does when she's worried or nervous. She takes out her phone, types something and then puts it away quickly, looking back at me, her eyes asking for an explanation. Tears start forming again, I do my best to hold them back as I take a deep breath and prepare to explain.

B-

As Chloe takes a deep breath, I take a step forward and spot the candles reflecting in her eyes, she looks like she's about to cry, "Chlo?" I reach over and touch her forearm lightly, she looks down at it, sniffles and finally looks at me- "It's just- It just hit me," she starts, another tear rolling down her cheek, but she wipes it away quickly, "This is our last Halloween together." she sniffles again, I take her hand in mine and she grips it tightly, "Chlo, you're not gonna lose us. What's more- you'll probably have a hard time getting rid of us." She chuckles, I stand a little straighter and keep going- "Chloe, we'll always be here for you, you're the glue that keeps us all together, without you- we wouldn't be here today. I don't mean here _here_ , but in this place in life. You helped us find each other." she pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her, she holds tighter and then lets go after a minute- "Let's go inside." she says, she holds my hand and leads me inside.

C-

Beca stays next to me all night, I try and focus on the party but I keep looking back at her and watching her move, watch her hair bounce as she walks, how her eyes catch everything in the room, how her polka dot dress matches my hair and white dress. I thank God that she agreed to come and dress up tonight, this couple's costume has always been my favorite and I can't tell her how much I appreciate her doing this with me. I just hope she knows why I chose her, hope she feels the same way, but after almost 4 years? I doubt she ever thinks of me as more than just a friend.

B- * A few hours later, almost at the house *

I'm about to get in the door, when Aubrey and Amy pull me aside, they immediately begin with their pestering questions. I stop them before they can ask another question- "Chloe was scared because this is our last Halloween together, that's all. I fixed it." I make to go but they keep blocking the way, "What _exactly_ did she say?" Aubrey asks, I sigh and try to recall her exact words- "'This is our last Halloween together'". I quote, waiting for them to get to the point. They both frown at me, "Haven't you seen how she's been looking at you all night?" Amy asks, a little too loudly, making Aubrey shush her. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask, getting confused, Amy rolls her eyes dramatically and Aubrey answers- "You like Chloe, yes? As in like her, _like her_?" I take a step back and watch her, shocked that she knows that, no one knows that. I never told anyone about my feelings, "How did you-" I start, but Amy interrupts almost as soon as I start, "Oh come on, it's at the top of the list of obvious things in life, along with the fact that I am the best singer in Tasmania with teeth." Aubrey just nods along, ignoring the last few words. "Go!" Amy says, she and Aubrey push me to the door and I walk in, I guess I know what I need to do now. I take a deep breath, feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter every-which-way and walk up the stairs.

C-

There's a knock on the door, I quickly wipe my tears for the second time tonight and open the door- "Beca." She walks into the room, she looks nervous. I close the door behind her, "What's up?" I ask, trying not to sound like I was just crying. She walks around the room, stroking the walls while looking at my stuff quietly, she finally looks up at me, a determined look in her eyes. She takes a step toward me, my heart skips a beat. A few more steps and I, instinctively, walk back too and fall onto my bed, she sits down next to me on the bed- "Chloe," I nod, fighting the urge to look down at her lips, but then she looks down at mine, my stomach flutters and I wait. "I can't stop thinking about you, ever since you walked in on me in the shower, you're always on my mind... I- I like you. A lot." I take her hand in mine, she smiles at me and less than a second later my eyes betray me and drop to glance fleetingly at her lips, she kisses me. Her hands on my face, I pull her closer, she unravels my hairdo and slowly deepens the kiss. Then, she stops.

B-

"I'm guessing this means you like me, too?" I ask, trying to catch my breath at the same time, she chuckles and nods quickly, pulling me further onto the bed and trapping me under her. I only have a second to grin at her like an idiot before her lips are back on mine and me? I'm in heaven.


End file.
